Ripper
by jillybeanjj
Summary: Birthday present for a friend! TW for blood and smut!


Wow it's been a while since I've been on this site! Anyways, I wrote this fic for my friend's birthday and I really liked it, so I decided to post it here. Also, it's kinda late for her birthday as I had to actually watch the anime to figure out how to write as in character for the characters as I could. I ended up really disliking Celestia and that kind of reflects in this fic? Yamada was probably my favorite character so :I

I also used some elements from Becky's fic! Warning for blood and smut :) Enjoy!

* * *

There was one Super High School Level Despair in the school, and his name was Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

He kept the facade of a strict and ambitious young student on the outside so well nobody even considered the idea of him being behind all of this plausible. And for good reason - he was always shouting about various things being inappropriate for a school environment. Everyone knew, or at least thought they knew, his stance on murder. At night, he loved to watch the students falling into various forms of despair.

His crimson eyes flicked from screen to screen as he observed the students in their rooms: Asahina was cleaning out her closet, Hagakure was licking a wall, Togami was reading a book, and Jillian (lol self insert) was writing something in a notebook.

Ishimaru's eyes wandered to a screen on the far left, which he had spent a lot of time watching in recent nights. A few posters decorated the walls: "Never Mind the Bollocks - Here's the Sex Pistols", the promotional poster for Sid and Nancy, and something about some obscure British band. Clothes littered the floor: band shirts, skinny jeans, thigh highs, undergarments, and more, and a pair of red sneakers were carelessly flung across the room. On the unmade bed, a girl with bright turquoise hair was curled into a ball crying.

* * *

Becky whimpered through her tears. "I wanna go home! I miss my band and I miss my friends and I miss my family and I miss my good stereo and I miss my...and-and- and I miss my cat!" She started crying even harder.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "What?" she yelled.

Much to her surprise, Monokuma answered. "Get up, kid! I have to take you somewhere."

"Take me where? And besides, I'm in my pajamas."

There was a small sigh. "Fine, get dressed. Meet me in the art room."

Becky cleaned herself up and slipped on her favorite Gorillaz shirt, a short skirt, black leggings, and her sneakers. The Super High School Level Mortician opened her bedroom door and quietly made her way to the art room, careful not to wake anyone in case they were asleep. Where could he be taking me? she wondered to herself as she walked up the stairs. She had almost created a theory when she smacked hard into Celestia. "Oof!"

The two girls fell backwards. Becky rubbed her head. She and Celestia didn't get along very well, but she usually tried to make an effort to be nice. "Ouch! Sorry Celes. Hey, what are you doing up and around this late?"

"I could ask the same of you," Celestia replied, dusting herself off. "Well, Monokuma asked me to meet him in the art room. I have no idea what for, though."

"Interesting," the taller girl said. She picked something up from the floor and hid it behind her back. "Hey, what's that?" Becky asked. "Is that a hammer?"

"Um, yes, it is. I believe there are some sort of animals in the wall. They keep me up at night so I hit it with this hammer." Celestia explained. Something bright pink dripped from the end. Becky's eyes widened. "Uh...is that blood?"

* * *

Ishimaru paced the room. "What is taking them so long?" he grumbled, turning to the screen that showed Becky's room. "I watched her leave...I watched her walk down the hall...maybe she got lost."

He turned to leave when suddenly he heard a scream. "What was that? Is another murder taking place?"

He scanned the screens for the bright pink color he had become accustomed to seeing. He saw something much worse.

* * *

"I won't tell anybody! I promise!" Becky pleaded as Celestia forced her into the kitchen. She struggled against her attacker and was thrown onto the floor. Celestia wildly slammed the hammer down, missing Becky's skull by inches. The smaller girl screamed at her narrow escape, and she screamed even louder when the hammer came down right on her nose. Blood poured from her nose, spilling down her throat and down her cheeks. She became disoriented quickly and lay on the floor gasping for air as Celestia dug through the drawers.

A sharp pain dug through her chest that left her even less able to breathe. The pain traveled in short bursts from her chest to her stomach. Becky was drifting in and out of consciousness at this point. Her mind scattered, her thoughts barely coherent. She felt a sudden burning sensation in her earlobe and realized it was no longer attached to her body.

The pain hit her stomach once more and she passed out.

* * *

The sweet whistling of her melodica, her favorite sound in the world, stirred Becky from her nightmare and her eyes popped open. Thank God. She was in her room. At the academy, of course, but it was her room. She was alive. Celestia would never try to kill her. Why would she? She didn't want to die any more than anyone else, after all. Really, that was just-

An overwhelming sore stabbing feeling hit her in the stomach. "Ohh!" she groaned, grasping at her side. Her fingers brushed against a huge scar on her stomach. "Wh-"

"Oh, you're awake!"

Becky gasped as Monokuma hopped onto her bed and yanked her blankets back, examining the stitched up wound. "Mhm! She got you pretty bad! You're lucky that someone came in to rescue you. However, you did miss the execution...also, how do you play this thing? It sounds like a drugged up harmonica."

"That's what it's supposed to sound like," Becky replied, turning to the clock. It was tomorrow, already. Everyone was probably in bed. Had she lost a whole day of her life? "Who saved me anyways? Was it Mondo?" she asked, imagining her best friend kicking Celestia's ass for trying to hurt her.

Two strong arms suddenly wrapped around her. "Ouch! Hey, watch the scars, Mon-"

"Mondo? I hope you know I was the one who saved you."

Becky turned bright red as she heard the familiar voice. If there was anyone in the world she liked more than Mondo, it was the Super High School Level Hall Monitor, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. "Whoa! Hey Ishimaru! Gosh, I really owe you one. That was a real solid." she smiled, wrapping her hand around his. Then she turned around and noticed his uniform.

"Oh! That's uh, quite a fashion statement." Becky remarked, eyeing the black side of his uniform. Her eyes shifted to Monokuma. "Hey, you guys match!"

The hall monitor and the bear shared glances. "Get out of here. I need a word with her,"

* * *

"What do you mean you're the mastermind?"

"Super High School Level Despair. What else is there to say?" Ishimaru grinned and sat on Becky's bed. He gently took one of her aqua curls in his hand and played with it. "That's not a problem is it?"

"Of course it's a problem!" Becky shouted as she smacked his hand away. His tone turned teasing. "Watch it, girl. I already had your execution planned. Burning at the stake. Fitting for a Wiccan, don't you think?"

Becky found herself a little offended, not getting that he was teasing her. "That's it? Nothing big and fancy and ironic?" she asked with a smirk. He grinned and kissed her nose. "Well, I could have done something with a melodica maybe," he offered.

She smacked him with a pillow. "I'm not that obsessed! I mean, it is my favorite thing to do, but it's not every second of the day." she insisted. Ishimaru laughed a little and kissed her cheek. Becky sighed and rolled over. "I can't believe I missed Celestia's execution,"

"It was amazing. She thought she was just going to be burned at the stake and then BAM! Fire truck!"

Becky burst out laughing. "I'm sorry I missed it!"

"You should have seen the despair in her eyes," he replied, biting his lip. Her eyes grew wide. "Whoa. You really like this despair stuff don't you?"

"More than you could ever understand." Ishimaru responded, closing his eyes. They snapped open when he heard a loud unzipping sound. "What are you doing?" he shrieked, nearly falling off of the bed. Becky gave him a look. "What, you've never gotten a blow job before?"

"N-No?" he cried, shocked that she would even ask such a thing. Becky laughed. "Well, obviously not. Just sit still." she giggled.

He tried his very hardest to keep still as her mouth surrounded him. "Aah~" he whimpered. He bit into his hand, trying not to make too much noise and alert the others as to what was happening. Becky ran her tongue along him, making him gasp softly and grab her bright teal curls. "Mmmn! B-Becky!~" he whined. "Y-You should have been doing this during the execution!"

She laughed again. "Maybe next time," she said, although it came out sounding more like "Mybm nkt tym."

He rested his hands on her head, thrusting gently into her waiting mouth. Precum oozed from his cock and Becky blushed as she swallowed it down. "Mm m duim mmky?"

"What?"

"Am I doing okay?"

"Y-You're doing great!" Ishimaru encouraged with a small smile. "What h-happens after this?"

"We get cleaned up," Becky answered. She turned to the clock on the wall. "I don't think we'll have time for anything else if we want to get to sleep tonight."

"That's okay,"

She returned her lips to his dripping cock, pressing soft kisses to the tip and letting him run down her face. "Mmm~"

Ishimaru bit his lip once more. "Nngh! Becky!~" he cried, shooting cum onto her lips and down her chin. Becky gasped in surprise and wrapped her fingers around his aching shaft, rubbing him until he finished. She swallowed it all down, smiling broadly as he blew into her face.

"Wow!" Becky exclaimed when she had gotten herself cleaned up. "That was fun!"

"It was, but I've got to get back to my office. I have a school of mutual killing to run," he responded, ruffling her hair. Becky pouted. "You're seriously going to leave me here?" she demanded. He smiled playfully. "Of course not. Come on. We might get to watch another murder."

She happily trotted after him, wondering how her life would play out now that she was the second Super High School Level Despair.

* * *

wow that took me like 3 hours to write. fuck you becky


End file.
